


Stuck with you

by SouthDrarry



Category: South Park
Genre: Background Kenny/butters - Freeform, Background Relationships, Cliche, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Oblivious, Tropes, craig/Tweek just kind of came in.., only style is main, stuck together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthDrarry/pseuds/SouthDrarry
Summary: Cartman causes an ‘accident’ meaning Kyle and Stan are now stuck together for the foreseeable future. They have always been very close friends but will being literally bound to one another bring them closer?
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 50
Kudos: 148





	1. We are bound by all the rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Froptus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froptus/gifts).



> So starting a new South Park Style fic thanks to a lovely comment by Froptus on my Take a Peek work that left me wanting to write more. 
> 
> I’ll try add to this as much and as frequently as possible, but I’m liking the premise at the moment and writing is a nice outlet. Enjoy! 
> 
> Chapter titles are lyrics from Huey Lewis: Stuck with you

Like most things that went wrong in South Park, Stan and Kyle being physically bound to each other for the foreseeable future was all Cartman’s fault. Of course the fatass had been laughing his head off at the situation, and Kyle was this close to snapping and committing murder. The only thing that stopped him was the super best friend he had glued to his arm. And the fact that he was currently in the hospital and Cartman had escaped back to his mom.

The whole thing pissed off Kyle even more because he’d actually been having a good day before this happened, full of the promise of a sleepover with Stan and a trip to the ice cream parlour for his recent good grades. Well, he would still be having a sleepover with Stan, that was a foregone conclusion given that his right arm was completely encapsulated by the dark haired’s left. Sighing, Kyle surmised that at least he wasn’t glued to Cartman, the body odour alone would have him barfing. Small mercies indeed.

The school had tried to pin the blame on the boys of course, rather than their own dodgy health and safety practices. Why was the Design and Technology store cupboard accessible to students in the first place? That had been Kyle’s dad’s line of questioning and he was threatening to sue. The boys, of course, had seen it as an opportunity to explore. That was when everything had gone to shit.

All sorts of equipment was stored in the cupboard; soldering iron, paint, and stashes of ‘Super Duper Glue’. The boys had zoned in upon the contraband straight away and had itched towards it, Cartman had ostensibly watched a video on YouTube about how you can use glue to seal wounds and had baited Kyle into a wager on his theory.

From there it had all been over in a flash. They had been arguing about who would give themselves a cut when it had turned heated. Cartman had “accidentally” spilled the glue on Kyle’s arm during the exchange, causing the red head to stumble backwards into Stan’s waiting grasp.

This brought them to here, in the hospital, being told that they could not detach the boys from one another without causing serious damage to the skin, and that the glue would eventually dissolve with the solution they had applied and that they had to wait till then.

“How long will we be like this?” Stan asked the doctor, concerned at the sheer amount of sobbing Kyle’s mom was doing.

“By my calculation boys, it could be anywhere from 3 days to a week. The glue your school was using wasn’t exactly approved for use and especially not on skin.” The doctor answered in what was most likely meant to be a soothing tone.

“Oh my god. How will we even shower?” Kyle voiced in a bubble of panic. They were exactly ‘kids’ anymore and as they entered puberty they had each grown more self-conscious of their bodies and nudity in general. Gone were the days of sharing a bath tub, well, up until now. Fucking Cartman.

“Now boys, don’t worry too much about that okay? You’re both boys and I’m sure you’ll manage.” Stan’s mom sought to reassure them with a pat on both their shoulders.

“In my day all men showered together. We weren’t ashamed of our manhood.” Randy added to noone’s surprise. They all collectively decided to ignore him.

After a brief moment of silence in the examination room, the doctor cleared her throat meaningfully. “Right well, I’ve other patients to see boys, you’ll be fine as long as you let the solution I’ve given you do its work and not put any strain on it.” She walked to the door, opening it in clear dismissal. “Call me if you experience any burning sensation or any rash like symptoms. But it should be fine other than that.”

The group left with the doctor’s continued reassurance and stood in the parking lot. That’s when the next conundrum hit. Whose house would they be staying at for the duration of this fiasco?


	2. We’ve had our ups and downs

“Well obviously the boys should stay with us. Kyle had his little sleepover with Stan already set up. He was so excited bless him, he got the sleeping bags ready last night.” Sheila declared as the families stood awkwardly by their cars.

“Mom!” Kyle blushed a shade that could only be described as crimson. He refused to look at Stan’s gaze but could sense the grin there regardless.

“Are you sure Sheila? I mean I know you said Ike’s been a bit of handful lately, Canadian puberty hits so fast.” Sharon offered with concern for her friend, since Ike had hit ten, he’d started having mood swings like crazy and had tantrums over the slightest thing. He’d also gotten pretty possessive of his brother Kyle, and had taken to glaring at Stan if he stayed too long.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it Sharon. Ike’s spending some time this weekend with Gerald’s father. Think he’s going to take him fishing.” Sheila answered before turning her attention to the boys beside her. “Well, are you coming you two?”

“Yeah Mom. I just want to get home.” Kyle sighed, he was pretty miserable; he’d not had a proper meal in hours, the hospital waiting room was an eternity.

The car journey was awkward to say the least. It had never crossed Stan’s mind how difficult it would be to fasten his seatbelt with one hand, especially his left. In the end, they had to work together as a team, and Stan was shocked at the pink tinge that flooded his face as Kyle leaned over him to help. Why would he find it that embarrassing? It was just Kyle helping him, no big deal. Right?

Except, for some reason, his mind thought it was. His skin burned hotly in the places his super best friend had touched, and he couldn’t help but wonder why Kyle’s hand was so hot all of a sudden. Weird.

It was with a deep breath of a relief that Stan was able to escape the confines of the car finally as the Broflovskis pulled into their driveway. It was a little cumbersome, walking while attached to another person, but they finally made it to Kyle’s bedroom in one piece.

“Dude, you really had gone all out.” Stan loved the flush that grazed Kyle’s cheeks at that teasing comment, but it was the truth. A quick survey of the room showed that his friend had put in meticulous consideration into setting up for their sleepovers. The padded blankets on the floor, a tray of Stan’s favourite snacks on the desk and the Xbox One controllers set up already for them.

Stan could feel the movements down his arm indicating that Kyle was trying to pull away from him in embarrassment. “Shut up Stan. There’s nothing wrong with being prepared.” Haughtiness crept into Kyle’s voice, his standard defence mechanism.

“Dude, chill. It’s pretty sweet of you really. I’m flattered.” Stan quipped before attempting to duck away from his friend’s wrath. Unfortunately he’d forgotten that he was attached to said friend, and instead of being able to move away, ended up jostling the other and causing a searing pain down both their arms.

“Ouch Stan. Can you not?” Kyle flashed him a slight glare from the pain before gesturing with his other hand. “Let’s just get sat down and play some games.”

Unfortunately that suggestion did not go so well as both boys hadn’t quite factored in the fact that they’d only have use of one arm. They quickly came to the mutual decision to give up.

“Dude this sucks!” Stan threw his controller in frustration and it landed with a thud on the makeshift bed that still lined the floor. Kyle sighed his annoyance too. All his plans had been ruined. Then again, that’s just what happened when he listened to fucking Cartman. He reminded himself that he really should know better by now.

“I know dude. Do you want to watch a movie or something? We might as well do something that doesn’t involve our hands?” Kyle suggested softly.

“M’kay,” Stan nodded before beginning again nervously after a short pause. “Dude? I kinda need the bathroom?”

Kyle cringed as understanding dawned. “Oh fucking Christ.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn’t finished yet, but I thought I’d post while the muse struck


	3. Neither one took the bait

“Maybe it will be okay?” Stan said in a small voice after the biggest pause. “Maybe, if we both just agree to not look at the other?” 

Tension engulfed them. “Fuck dude, this is stupid. It’s only going to the toilet. It’s not like I have to hold your dick or anything.” Kyle tried to reassure his friend, and himself. 

“What you mean you’re not going to even hold my dick for me? Dude you suck!” Stan shouted with fake outrage, trying to ease the moment with humour. Kyle merely rolled his eyes before responding. 

“Dude, not so loud! My parents are downstairs and you know my mom would love an excuse to come barrelling in here.” 

Stan cringed at the thought. Sheila could be a little ‘hands on’ at times, and the last thing he needed was her ‘helping’ with the toilet situation. “Sorry Kyle, come on then.” The boys tugged on each other as they walked gamely.

The white porcelain throne stood threateningly before them when they entered the family’s upstairs bathroom. 

“So… I’ll just…. Uh…. Go then?” Stan ruffled his free hand through his hair, a habit he’d picked up when he’d stopped wearing his hat as much in high school. Kyle attempted not to think about how adorable the gesture was.

“That would be best.” Kyle spoke primly, he wanted to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration but it would have felt weird with his left hand. 

“Alright, close your eyes then.” Stan muttered under his breath, watching his super best friend comply, before reaching down to his jean’s buttons. It was then that he realised his next obstacle. “Shit!” 

“What’s wrong?” Kyle’s eyes flew open and he surveyed the situation.  
“Dude! You weren’t supposed to be looking! What’s if I’d had my dick out?”

“Well you don’t!” 

“And that’s the problem!” Stan replied hotly as his frustration grew. He really just wanted to have a piss in peace. “I can’t undo my button with one hand, it’s too stiff!”

“Oh.” Was all Kyle could manage at the moment, before he said the next thing in a garbled rush. “Want me to help you with it?” 

It took a moment for Stan’s brain to decipher the amalgamation of words that had left Kyle’s mouth. When it did, Stan felt his cheeks burn a scarlet red, but he forced himself to reply regardless. “Okay.”

Stan couldn’t allow himself to breathe as his friend’s hand came dangerously close to a place no friend’s should. The repeated mantra of ‘cartman in a dress’ was the only way he could quell the unintended stirring of a part of him that should really be asleep. 

Kyle couldn’t miss the fact that Stan’s face was siren red as he shakily used his free hand to unclasp the button. He could feel the warmth emanating as he rubbed along the coarse denim. “Fuck.” He heard the whispered expletive escape from Stan’s mouth and sharply drew his gaze away from his friend’s jeans. 

“Stan? Are you okay?” Kyle was ashamed to admit that his voice slightly wavered. 

“Erm…. Uh.. yeah. Just startled me.” Stan sounded strangled, even to his own ears and he could feel the tips of them burning as he steadfastly refused to miss the jade green eyes that beheld his. “I think I’ll be able to manage on my own now. Thanks.” Stan didn’t think he could hide his expanding problem for much longer if this carried on. 

“Are you sure?” Kyle asked. It sounded to Stan that disappointment had creeped into his tone, but that was probably wishful thinking. 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Stan said before containing a sigh. Now all he had to do was manage this stupid button on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not finished yet of course! But still a bit more :)


	4. We’ve had our ins and outs

Kyle really tried hard to not think about the fact that Stan had his dick out right next to him. He didn’t understand why it had become such a problem? Surely it was just like using a urinal? He’d seen flashes of it before over the years, it was impossible not to have with how close friends they were. But this was different somehow. This made his pulse thrum and his mouth go dry when he contemplated it. Maybe it was the fact that his hand was so, so close, that he could easily touch it if he wanted to? Not that he wanted to, perish the thought. He was just curious that’s all.. Curious to how it would feel in his hand… 

A groan escaped him without it meaning to and Kyle barely resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall. Stan was already looking at him strangely as he straightened himself up, he was bound to be suspicious if Kyle followed through on his plan to give himself concussion. It was just so frustrating! He should not be thinking such things about his super best friend. Kyle hated being a teenager if this is where his thoughts led.

“Dude, you alright? You’re looking a bit flustered?” Stan commented, more confident now he wasn’t exposed. 

“Yup. This is just weird man. That’s all.” 

“You can say that again.” Stan laughed nervously, before adding. “Fucking Cartman.” 

“You can say that again!” Kyle chimed back, amused to be parroting back Stan’s own words. 

“So what do you want to do now? I’m guessing a shower is out of the question?” Stan felt equally excited and terrified about the prospect of a shower with Kyle. 

“Nah. It’s a weekend, hopefully we can make do without a shower till we are free.” Kyle gestured for Stan to look away as he took the time to relieve his own bladder. “After I’m done here, we can watch a movie or something, then just go to sleep I guess.” 

Stan nodded sagely in agreement before a horrifying realisation dawned upon him. “Dude. How are we supposed to get undressed for bed? I can’t exactly get my arm out my shirt with it being attached to you?” 

“Oh fuck.” The problem now running through Kyle’s mind. “Erm, I could get my mom to cut us out of our shirts?”

“No way! This is my favourite shirt.” Stan protested, dismayed at the thought of his preferred clothing being ruined. 

“Dude. It’s your only shirt.” Kyle nudged him gently, an amused smile gracing his lips. “You’ll have to sleep in it then if you don’t want it cutting.” 

“Fine, but if I smell it’s totally your fault dude.” Stan laughed as they stumbled into a sitting position on the bed. 

“You’re so gross anyway Stan. I’m used to it.” 

“Hey!” Stan lightly pushed at Kyle in jest, but miscalculated his own strength when his super best friend took a tumble to the floor, pulling him with him. 

All the air was sucked from the room as Kyle found himself sprawled out on the floor, a lapful of Stan straddling him. “Erm, dude?” Kyle began hesitantly in the deafening silence, his own rapid heart beat being the only thing he could hear. 

“Yeah?” Stan replied softly, finding himself once again meeting Kyle’s captivating gaze. 

Another lengthy pause that just grew longer as Kyle swallowed a few times. “Erm I was wondering…” 

“Boys! Are you okay? I heard a thud.” Sheila thundered into the room with breathless urgency. Both Stan and Kyle automatically tried to pull away from each other, forgetting their predicament which resulted in a flare of pain for them both. “What are you both doing on the floor?” 

“Oh, we just tripped and fell Mom. We’re just not used to it yet.” Kyle said smoothly, well used to his mom’s hysterics if she thought her ‘bubbie’ was in danger.  
“Hmm… well you boys need to be more careful. Come on, back on the bed with you both. Do you want me to bring up some hot cocoa for you both? You boys have had a very trying day?” 

“Sheila, leave the boys alone. They’re nearly adults, they can fend for themselves you know.” Gerald now stood in the doorway, checking his wife hadn’t smoothered their son more than usual. He loved her, he really did. But even he could see that Kyle needed his independence now. He also knew better than to burst into a teenage boy’s room unannounced, 

“Gerald, I’m well aware my bubbie is nearly a man, but he can still have hot cocoa from his momma.” Sheila admonished her husband before turning back to her charges. “Now boys, shall I bring up a plate of cookies too?”

“Yeah thanks.” Both boys agreed happily as the got onto the bed once more. 

“See Gerald.” Sheila had a smug smile on her face as she bustled downstairs towards the kitchen. 

Gerald simply rolled his eyes before leaving with a short farewell. “Goodnight boys.”


	5. Now we know it’s much too late

“Dude, that was a close one.” Stan commented once they were both sat back again in the bed with the hot cocoa warming their free hands. Kyle nodded in agreement, though he couldn’t help wondering what exactly it was that they were so close to have been caught doing. They’d only fallen over, not exactly illicit behaviour. So why did they both still feel like they had been sneaking around?

“Maybe we should both just go to bed?” Kyle suggested after a pause, his heart hurt in his chest from the confusion that clouded his veins.

“The least you can do is buy me dinner first.” The wink Stan gave him made his brain temporarily turn to mush.

“What?” Kyle practically squawked. “That’s… that’s not what I meant… At all ! It’s just been a long day.. “

Stan laughed, loving the flustered pink his friend’s cheeks had gotten. “Dude. Dude. Chill ! I was just messing with you. I’m tired too.”

“You. Are. Insufferable.” Kyle responded with a mild shove to his available shoulder. “Honestly, I don’t know why we are even friends !”

“Well, you are kind of stuck with me.” Stan flashed him a shit-eating grin as he waggled their glued together arms. He clearly found the whole thing hilarious.

“Ha. Ha. You should go against Jimmy next year for the comedy competition.” Kyle rolled his eyes and responded with his favourite weapon for when he felt flustered, sarcasm.

“Nah. I couldn’t take that away from Jimmy. He’d be gutted. Comedy is his life.” Stan shrugged, choosing to ignore the sarcastic tone and take the compliment. “Anyway, are we sleeping in this bed together ?”

“Well considering we are currently attached, it’s probably best we do yeah.”

“Gotcha.” Stan snuggled himself under the duvet, seeking warmth from the cold Colorado evening. He felt Kyle sigh and then join him a moment later.

“You best not snore.” The red head grumbled as he settled himself under the covers of the too small bed.

The room had been pitched into blackness as Kyle turned the bedside lamp off when he heard Stan chuckle to himself. “You know I do dude.”

Contrary to his statement, Stan did not snore, or at least loud enough to wake Kyle. Instead it was the feeling of hardness that was rubbing forcefully against the red head’s lower back that had him startling awake.

As he regained a bleary eyed consciousness, Kyle became all too aware of a few disconcerting truths. The first being that he was suffering from a similar problem to his friend, and the second was that Stan, mercifully, was still sound asleep. Even if now he had taken to grinding against Kyle’s ass like a stripper desperate for that cold hard cash. Ugh! He felt the waves of mortification in his stomach. He should not be thinking of his super best friend that way, and he definitely shouldn’t be thinking of Stan as a stripper. That was wrong on so many levels, even if it did make a nice picture…..

No! Kyle shook his head resolutely. He just had to be strong. He could ignore his _ahem_ teenage urges and go back to sleep and hopefully dream innocent adventures with his platonic buddy Stan. Yep. It was all a matter of will power. So what if the thought of Stan’s movements against his body sent a thrilling shiver down his spine? So what if he longed for nothing more than to flip Stan over and relieve his own pent up frustrations? He had to think about this logically. Rationalising was like one of Kyle’s favourite hobbies. He could manage this.

The deep breaths Kyle had been taking had almost worked in sending him back to sleep when he felt his super best friend stir beside him. Stan was mid thrust, his heart racing, when his mind caught up with his actions and he became aware of the fact that he’d been using his friend as an ‘adult toy’. He quickly scanned the serene expression of his friend’s face and the heavy breaths of slumber he was taking. Relief poured through him. Thank god Kyle was still asleep. To be caught doing _that_ of all things. He might as well end it all, he’d never be able to look his fiery best friend in the eyes again.

Stan backed away as much as he could on the cramped bed, already missing the heat radiating from his friend’s body. He just needed distance, space to get his breathing under control and his heart rate down. Flashes of the dream he’d been having returned to him and he could feel the heat pool in his cheeks, amongst other places. Fuck. Okay, having an erotic dream was fine, normal even, for a teenaged boy. But having an erotic dream about his best friend? His best friend that he was currently attached to and sharing a bed with? That’s where it got dicey.

Why now? That was all Stan could think? Why had these _urges_ suddenly appeared? Sure, he’d known for a long time that Kyle was really cute, and of course he loved spending time with him. But he’d not been confronted with it like this before. Now he had no idea what to do. He couldn’t say anything. There was no way he’d risk his friendship with Kyle for the slim chance he returned his feelings. He didn’t know if Kyle was into guys, he’d never mentioned having a crush on anyone, guy or girl. He’d always just been focussed on his school work and basketball.

Determined to just let the matter lie for now, and take the friendship he had with Kyle, Stan sighed loudly. He chanced another look at his sleeping friend, letting his fingers brush through those red ringlets of hair he admired so much.

“I just wish…” Stan murmured before trailing off into the silence of the room, allowing sleep to take him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies it got a little bit more ‘mature’ than I was originally intending hence the age rating change. I’m trying to keep it you know, not overtly sexual but late teen boys will be themselves!


	6. But we could never stay away

Stan could definitely tell Kyle was being awkward with him the morning after. The red haired wouldn’t meet his gaze and had been conspicuously quiet as they made their way down to breakfast. It could only mean one thing. Kyle knew what he had done last night and was freaking out. 

Terror threatened to override his expression but he forced himself to at least appear natural when he asked in the least obvious way possible. “Did you sleep well?” 

Stan saw the heat rise in his friend’s cheeks as he blushed, confirming his suspicions. Yup. He was screwed. Kyle definitely knew. Maybe he could move to Hawaii? Butters had family there right? 

“Uh, yeah dude. Completely… erm normally.” Kyle managed to spit out awkwardly, still avoiding his friend’s eyes as they sat down side by side at the Broflovski’s oak dining table. 

“Hmm good good. So I didn’t wake you up then?” Stan had no idea why he was pushing this subject, it’s not like he was aching for Kyle to turn and be like yeah you woke up by humping me like a dog in heat. 

If it was even possible, Kyle flushed a brighter red. “Um… no dude. You didn’t wake me up by snoring… or anything.” 

“Good….. that’s good.” Stan replied as a very tense silence surrounded them , broken only by the crunching of cereal as they each studiously chose to ignore each other and eat.

For once in his life, Kyle was supremely grateful as his mom bustled into the room, her intrusive nature a welcome distraction from the awkward dynamic the boys now found themselves in.

“Still stuck together then boys?” Kyle’s mom tutted as she surveyed them sharply upon entry into the dining room. 

“Yes mom.” Kyle replied, even though it was clearly obvious given that their arms were still attached. 

“Hmm. Perhaps this will stop you both from messing about with glue next time then.” His mom reprimanded, gearing up for one of her lectures. “ I hope you know you’ll still be completing your homework Kyle, just because you can’t use your right hand doesn’t excuse the fact that you have school on Monday.” 

“Mom, trust me. I won’t go anywhere near glue for a long time after this, and I’ll manage my assignments. Somehow.” Kyle rushed to assure his mom, but he admittedly had been finding it difficult to use his non dominant hand for the most basic of tasks. God knows how he’d be at writing up his essay for Civic History. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you write!” Stan offered automatically, ridiculously pleased when Kyle threw him a teasing grin and joked as usual. 

“Dude, I want it to be actually legible. Not your scrawl of a handwriting!” 

“Fine, reject my very generous and kind offer.” Stan sighed melodramatically, raising his free arm to his head in fake outrage. 

Kyle rolled his eyes. “Shut up dude, no need to be theatrical. You can write my essays for me if you really want.” 

“Nah I’m good.” Stan smirked as his friend sent him a death glare.

Kyle’s mom, who had been watching this exchange fondly, decided to interject before their antics escalated. “So boys, what are your plans for the day, other than homework?” 

“I dunno mom. Maybe we could take a walk?” Kyle looked in askance at his friend. He kind of wanted to avoid his bedroom for the time being if he could. Too many messy feelings there.

“Sure dude.” Stan shrugged, as easy going as ever. “We could go to Stark’s Pond? Less likely to run into people.” 

“Make sure you boys both wrap up!” Kyle’s mom called as she watched her son and his friend head upstairs to get ready for outside.

“Ugh I can’t wait for this to be over.” Kyle grumbled as he struggled to fit his coat over where their arms joined. 

“Hey, I’m not that bad!” Stan joked, smiling at the grumpy expression his super best friend was currently displaying. 

Kyle sat dramatically upon his bed, tugging Stan with him, seemingly giving up on the coat as a bad job. “It’s not you dude! It’s the whole situation. I can’t even put on my coat in this freezing weather, and I’m not ripping so it fits us.”

“I know it sucks Kye but it’s not forever.” Stan tried to add a reassuring tone to his voice before musing out loud. “Still we do need to cover up if we are off outside. I’m not dying of hypothermia…. Wait I think I’ve an idea…”

Approximately half an hour later, the boys were able to leave the house. Thanks to Stan’s unconventional idea, they found themselves walking the streets of South Park, huddled under a make shift robe repurposed from Kyle’s comforter. 

Kyle sighed as they moved gamely down the icy pathways. “This is ridiculous Stan… honestly, I’m not sure why I let you talk me into it.” 

“Shut up dude.” Stan grinned, “You got to admit, it’s pretty toasty under here, and no ripping was required.” 

“True.” Kyle admitted begrudgingly, pleased by the warmth that radiated from Stan underneath the blanketed throw. He scooted closer towards him, telling himself that he was just seeking out the body heat of his friend, even if the contact made him shiver.

Finally, they reached their usual bench at the icy body of water, grateful that there appeared to be no one about. “Why did we decide to go out again?” Kyle spoke after a while, teeth chattering from the chill. He missed his orange, fleece lined coat. 

Stan rolled his eyes, Kyle could be so dramatic at times. It was hard to believe the red head had grown up here and not somewhere warm like Southern California with how the weather affected him. “Dude. It was your idea, you said you wanted to get out for a bit. Fresh air and all that.” 

“Hmmm, well I’m cold now…” Kyle sighed, trying to keep the whine from his voice but not quite succeeding. 

Stan huffed loudly in return. “Come here then.” He embraced his friend in the tightest hold as he pulled him closer towards him. They were skin to skin underneath the blanket, and heat scorched the bare patches on Kyle’s body from Stan’s touch. 

“Dude…..” Kyle protested, but made no effort to move from his friend’s grasp. He enjoyed being enveloped in the hug. For body heat purposes only, of course. 

The bliss that was the coziness created by their intimate cocoon was eventually interrupted by the sound of crunching footsteps headed towards them. Sharply, the boys looked up, hearts hammering at the impending interruption of their space. 

It was, to some relief, not Cartman. However, the boys recognised the joined pair that ambled in their direction around the pond. A tall boy wearing a blue chullo hat over his straight black hair was holding hands with an erratically dressed blonde haired boy. Craig and Tweek. The long established gay couple of South Park appeared to be having a meandering date as they walked side by side, oblivious to the boys that were eyeing them warily. 

The little noises emitted by Tweek grew steadily louder as they neared the bench. Stan and Kyle withdrew their hold upon each other, surreptitiously trying to create distance between them as the couple got closer, finally standing before them. 

The pair were clearly enraptured in each other’s conversation, several minutes had passed before they’d even noticed Stan and Kyle’s presence on the bench. A slight tugging on Craig’s sleeve by Tweek alerted him to something amiss. 

“Craig. Tweek.” Stan nodded in greeting politely at the boys. He itched to pull away from Kyle, feeling insecure under the weight of scrutiny, though of course he couldn’t. 

In typical Craig fashion, the surly boy merely rolled his eyes and flipped the two off with the hand that wasn’t clasping Tweek’s. 

“Dude! There was no need to be rude. He was being polite!” Kyle admonished hotly, enthusiastic as ever to defend his Stan. 

“Maybe you guys should have thought about that before you got me abducted to Peru.” Craig’s emotionless face was in direct contrast with his words. 

“Craig. That was like 6 years ago now man. Surely you’d be over it by now?” Stan argued his case, not understanding why anyone would hold a grudge for that long. Crazy shit like that happened to him all the time, he never held it against anyone. 

“Over it?” The stoic boy laughed without humour. “You made me invest my grandma’s birthday money. And what do I get? Arrested by the government, shipped to Peru, forced to shoot laser beams out of my eyes…” 

“Um… why… gah… have you two got your hands joined together? Are you… gah… dating now?” Tweek interrupted his boyfriend. He had heard this rant many times in the past five years and he knew that if allowed to gain steam, Craig could actually work his way into a tizzy. It was rather the spectacle if not a little tiresome by now. Plus, Tweek was actually curious, his keen sense of perception picking up on changes most would find too subtle. 

“Oh… um.. no.” Kyle’s ears turned pink as he mumbled out an answer. “Cartman spilled glue on us and now we are stuck together.” 

“What?!” Tweek shrieked, loudly enough that a few of the crows that had come to scavenge flew away with terrified caws. 

“Sucks to be you.” Craig merely shrugged, ready to be done with this interaction as he nudged Tweek’s hand lightly. 

“What’s if your… gah… glued together forever? Or… gah… what’s if the glue is slowly sleeping into your skin, poisoning you? Or…” Tweek pulled his free hand to his hair, aching to tug at the wayward blonde strands as he spiralled through several catastrophic scenarios. 

“Babe.” Craig clutched at Tweek’s other hand gently, pulling him away from damaging his hair and providing a source of grounding. “Tweek. That’s not going to happen. Stan and Kyle are fine… and even if they weren’t… well. Who cares about them?” 

“Dude!” Stan protested at the same time as Kyle rushed to reassure Tweek. “Yeah Tweek. The doctor gave us a special cream and the glue will dissolve in the next few days and everything will be fine.” 

“Really?” Tweek seemed to be calmer as he glanced between the pair with intense scrutiny. The assessment appeared to be complete as the blonde slumped his shoulders in relief. 

“Yup.” Craig popped the ‘p’ and gave his boyfriend an encouraging smile. “Now honey. Let’s get out of here and play my Xbox before before these two ruin my day even further.” 

“Alright Craig.” Tweek smiled jubilantly at the boy, all anxiety long forgotten as he squeezed his partner’s hand. “But I’m going to… gah… kick your ass man on Modern Warfare.” 

Stan and Kyle watched the two leave with bemusement until their figures disappeared into the distance. 

“Craig is such an asshole.” Kyle announced to Stan once the boys were sure to be out of ear shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Creek low-key just gate crashes your fic...


	7. And it’s no great mystery

If the boys had thought that sharing a bed and going to the bathroom in front of the other was bad, it was in no way a match to the horror that overcame them when Kyle’s mom announced that they needed to urgently have a shower, declaring that no son of hers would be subjected to such low hygiene standards.

Kyle had railed against it, first by complaining that his favourite t shirt would have to be cut from him. When that had only earned an unimpressed shrug from his mom, he changed tactics, saying that it was an invasion of privacy and that they wouldn’t leave his bedroom so no one would even know they hadn’t washed their hair.

Feeling like a sore thumb, stuck between the anger of both mother and son, Stan felt that he had to interject. “Dude. Chill. I’m sure you’ll be able to buy a new t-shirt to replace the one you have, and I can just close my eyes in the shower if you’re worried about being naked near me.” He tried not to blush as he uttered the last sentence out, not with the way Sheila’s perceptive eyes picked up on any detail relating to her Kyle.

“You see Kyle, your friend Stan understands the importance of daily cleaning and has come up with some sensible solutions…” His mom began her rant anew.

“Fine! Fine! We’ll get in the shower.” Kyle spoke hurriedly, wanting to cut her off before she drove herself into a tizzy harping on about nothing.

The boys marched up the stairs with a surreal quietness.

Though he tried to deny it, Stan was as against having this shower as Kyle was. Or rather, he wasn’t against it at all, in fact he really _really_ wanted to have this shower with Kyle, and therein lied the problem. What’s if he couldn’t control his….um… _reaction_.. to being naked with his friend? Oh god, what if Kyle saw that reaction and freaked out, resulting in the demise of their friendship and henceforth his very existence?

“Dude.. chill.” Kyle seemed to detect that Stan was on the verge of a freak out, and squeezed their joined hands in a comforting gesture. “It won’t be so bad, I promise. It’s only me.”

 _If only you knew that was the reason I was freaking out so much_ Stan wished he could say, but held his tongue. Instead he exhaled a deep breath from his constricted throat.

“How hot do you want it?” Kyle even managed to startle himself with the question as he fiddled with the shower settings, water gushing from the head in a torrential burst. The red head couldn’t help the flush that swept over him as he realised the implications of what he had said. He hoped the heat from the shower would explain that away though.

“Um… pretty cool to be honest man.” Stan resolutely ignored the fact that what Kyle had said conjured up images of the start of a poorly written porno that his dad probably owned, and instead tried to make a decision that would aid his already growing problem.

“Alright… if you’re sure.” Kyle turned the temperature right down low in acquiescence, a cold shower might do them both some good, he surmised. “Ugh. I’m so annoyed about having to rip this shirt.”

“You’ve said.” Stan replied drily, focussing on his own removal of clothing. He was kind of upset about having to rip the sleeve of one of his band tees but not to extent that Kyle clearly was.

“Sorry… I don’t mean to go on dude. It’s just, why us? Why does everything always happen to us?” Stan found it disconcertingly adorable that Kyle harped on about things just like his mom and let a smile drift onto his lips.

“I think it’s probably ‘cause we hang around with Cartman.” Stan shrugged, jostling their joined arms in the process. Their _naked_ joined arms. Stan shook his head, he really needed to stop focussing on that particular detail.

“God I hate him so much.” Kyle proclaimed with the usual amount of venom he reserved for Cartman, before sucking in a small breath as he shucked off his boxers. “Alright, don’t look at me dude but I’m ready to get in.”

“Okay, I’ll close my eyes.” Stan nodded to himself as he took a rallying pause before blindly fumbling after his super best friend into the shower.

The water, tepid as it was, worked wonders on cooling down certain areas of Stan’s body. He felt the nudge of a plastic shampoo against his shoulder, Kyle presumably was passing him without looking. “Thanks dude.” He muttered as he took it with his, awkwardly positioning it so he could actually apply some to his hair with only one functioning hand.

The overwhelming scent of Kyle filled his nose as he poured the honey and citrus fused concoction onto his hair. It was the same shampoo his best friend had been using daily for years, to the point where Stan simply registered the smell as quintessentially Kyle.

So far the shower wasn’t going too badly for either of them, they’d both somehow managed to keep lewd thoughts from cropping up too drastically. A combination of picturing Cartman in a diamanté thong and Mr Garrison shoving gerbils up Mr Slave’s ass really did the trick it had to be said. All they had to do was last long enough to wash their hair and bodies and then it would be mercifully over.

As focussed as he was on attempting to rub the lotion in with one hand, Kyle didn’t notice as it begun to drop into his eyes. Although they were squinted shut, the irritating solution still managed to sting its way to his eye balls.

“Fuck. Shit.” Kyle stumbled as tears pricked from the reddened corner of his eyes. He desperately tried to flush out the shampoo with water but only managed to slide further on the tiled shower floor and into Stan’s arms. Stan’s _naked_ arms. That were attached to Stan’s very _naked_ body.

“Um… dude?” Stan squeaked in shock as his best friend’s body was plastered against his own.

“Shit!” Kyle swore once more as he struggled to regain his footing, instead he merely writhed against Stan in a lurid approximation of a pole dancer, wet limbs flailing as he ground his body up against Stan’s. “Sorry dude. I can’t see and I think I’ve still got suds in my eyes.”

“Here let me help.” Stan reached blindly for Kyle, though miscalculated in his haste and instead knocked them further off balance.

“Dude!” Kyle shrieked as he fell, legs giving out under him, swiftly followed by Stan who’s momentum pulled him on top of the red haired boy.

In synchronisation both boys opened their eyes as they took in their new, uncomfortable situation. The heat thundered through Stan as he was paralysed by the look in his friend’s jade green gaze. That is when he realised he was laying on top of Kyle, crotch to crotch, and both boys were having similar reactions.

“Um. I think we both broke our promise not to look.” Stan mumbled awkwardly as he took in the vision that was a startled Kyle laid below him.

“Um yeah… well to be fair we didn’t have much choice.” Kyle had no idea how he was able to speak so calmly, not when his heart raced like it was about to explode out of his chest. It was a wonder Stan couldn’t feel it, with how close they were sans clothing.

“Yeah…” Stan responded dumbly, eyes seemingly glazed over as his pupils were dilated as though he’d been taking something illegal.

A few more seconds passed by, a time that both tortured and enraptured Kyle as he longed to thrust himself upwards to meet Stan’s body but knew he couldn’t. “Um dude, you are still on me.” He pointed out, while kicking himself for doing so.

“Oh. Yeah, I kind of am.” Stan still sounded dazed. “Hang on..”

Kyle instantly missed the skin to skin contact as his friend managed to pull them up to a standing position. Without thinking about it, Kyle felt his attention dragged to Stan’s body, particular below the waistline as he yearned to know if he had been as affected by this encounter as he was. He refused to think his reasons were anything more than simple curiousity, even if he was in complete denial.

Stan watched as Kyle clearly and obviously checked him out. He smiled when he saw Kyle’s eyes widen and felt a thrilling flush at the effect he was having. “See something you like?” Stan’s cocky confidence was coming back to him now that he saw his attraction could very well be mutual.

“Shut up dude.” Kyle would no longer meet his gaze as he turned steadfastly to finish up washing his hair, and ignoring Stan’s annoying chuckles.


	8. Been down that rocky road

“Boys! Are you both okay in there?” Sheila’s voice came through the wooden door as she jangled the metal handle to open it.

Stan was so thankful that Kyle had remembered to lock the door, otherwise he was pretty sure Sheila would be in the room right now, no regard for his private parts on display.

“Mom? We’re fine. Just getting out of the shower now.” Kyle shared a looked of exasperation with Stan, the earlier situation temporarily forgotten by common consensus.

After hearing her son’s reassurance, Sheila finally stopped trying to gain access to the family bathroom. “Alright Kyle, I was just worried. Your father and I heard a thud and thought you might have banged your head or something.”

“No mom, we’re fine. I just slipped a little when I got something in my eye.” Kyle yelled back through the door, while Stan was just awkwardly standing next to him as he was passed a towel to dry off, resolutely not looking at his friend’s body more than he had to.

When his mom finally accepted that her precious _bubbie_ was safe and allowed them to get dressed in peace, under the promise that they would try be more careful, Kyle sighed dramatically. “Sorry dude, I genuinely don’t know why she gets like that.”

There was something amusing and dare he say _adorable_ about the pout Kyle’s lips had been formed into, and Stan couldn’t help a small chuckle. “Honestly dude, it’s kind of cute that she cares that much about you. Wish my parents did.”

“Of course they care about you, they’re just less full on than my mom….. wait… did you say _cute?_ ” Kyle had turned his sharp gaze on Stan’s and the dark haired boy was exceedingly grateful that they both had underwear on now at least. The scrutiny was pretty intense and Stan felt himself blush in response.

“Err… yeah? Guess it’s nice you know. Your mom just really cares.” Stan fought to keep his gaze upwards and not looking at his feet as he mumbled an awkward cover for his regrettable choice in words. Boys didn’t _generally_ find anything about other boy cute. Did they?!

“Hmm.” Kyle shrugged in acknowledgement, not wanting to let on the fact that his mind was whirring rapidly right now. Stan referring to him as cute, in any manner, was a big fucking deal. He felt so stupid. How could he have been so blind before? It was freaking obvious. Friends don’t act the way they do. Friends don’t get turned on by them in the shower or blush when they say something nice or just think about them all the time like a mopey goth kid. Kyle could only come to one rational conclusion, he really, _really_ liked Stan. Fuck that sucked. Kyle hated proving Cartman right.

“Dude? You alright?” Stan lightly jostled their joined hands in concern, snapping Kyle out of his mini panic session as they both sat down on his bed once more, thankfully clothed from the waist down.

“What? Huh?”

“God, you were really day dreaming hard then huh? Anything nice?” Stan teased and Kyle fought hard to keep the blush from his face as his mind could only supply two words: _yeah_ and _you_.

Kyle must have been silent for too long as he struggled to come up with an answer that could be deemed normal, as Stan peered closer at him, those blue eyes burning with concern. “Dude, you sure you’re alright? You’re not saying anything? Did you actually hit your head when you fell?”

Shaking his head as though to ward off the remnant thoughts, Kyle cleared his throat. “Sorry dude, nah I was just thinking how much schools going to suck if we’re attached to each other.”

Stan frowned before attempting to twist a teasing edge to his words. “I’m not that bad am I?”

“No. No. It’s not you. Don’t worry. I’m just worried what Cartman will be like. God knows he’s insufferable at the best of times.” Kyle rushed to reassure him, Stan feeling more than a little puzzled by the relief that surged through him at that statement.

“Eh.. don’t worry about that fat ass. I’ll deal with him if he says anything to you.” Stan threatened with a mocking macho pose of his bicep, making Kyle release a small laugh.

“Oh Stanley, my hero!” Kyle fluttered his eyelashes like a melodramatic heroine, pretending to swoon, before emitting an annoyed ‘ouch’ when Stan kicked him.

“Shut up Kyle.” Stan smiled. Maybe things could be okay after all? Maybe everything would be _normal_ once more and he wouldn’t have to deal with all these weird _feelings_ that had suddenly gotten far too obvious to ignore.

“I can’t believe you kicked me.” Kyle muttered with a glare at his supposed friend, he rubbed his ankle with his free hand as though to soothe the pain as it dangled from the end of the bed.

“It wasn’t hard! And you deserved it..” Stan trailed off due the dangerous look he was receiving.

“Violence is never the answer Stanley Marsh.”

“A minute ago you were happy for me to beat up Cartman in your honour!” Stan protested, enjoying the way Kyle adopted a pompous attitude when he got all preachy.

“Yeah.. well. That’s Cartman.” Logic was not on his side but the redhead was always enthusiastic to argue.

Stan merely rolled his eyes.


	9. All the same friends

Much to the dismay of everyone involved, Monday morning did not bring a change in their current predicament and the boys were still stuck together. Now with the added difficulty of having to actually attend school.

“Mom, please don’t make us go.” Kyle begged his mother with uncharacteristic desperation, not caring for once that Stan’s parents looked on with concern as they all stood in the Broflovski’s kitchen diner to discuss the situation.

“Maybe… the boys should stay home today Sheila.” Stan’s dad edged out tentatively after exchanging looks with his wife.

“Nonsense! I’m not having Kyle miss his education because of a little mishap. It’s their own fault anyway.” Sheila folded her arms with stubborn determination as Gerald just silently let her get on with it. He’d learned a long time ago to stay out of the way, it was more peaceful for him then.

Stan heard Kyle mutter _It was Cartman’s fault_ under his breath, causing a small smile to grace his lips. His super best friend was just like his mom in never letting things drop, he thought fondly.

“Hmm, I suppose what will the boys wear though? It’s not like their clothes will fit them?” Sharon put forth as she saw the her son and friend were currently sharing the warmth of an oversized dressing gown.

“Actually. I’ve thought of that…” Kyle’s mom pulled from a plastic wrapped bag a veritable monstrosity of a creation, in the form of a brown knitted dual jumper that had three arm holes, the middle being considerably wider.

“What the fuck?” Stan said without thinking, earning a reprimand from his mother in the form of his name being said and a glare. On the other hand Gerald was shooting him a sympathetic look that was mirrored by Randy.

“We can’t wear that!” Kyle protested as he took in the scratchy wool his mom had used with disgust. “Cartman already rips on me enough as it is. He’d be able to destroy me if he saw me wearing _this._ ”

“Nonsense! It’s a perfectly functional jumper in your situation and I’m sure your classmates will understand that.” Sheila argued back while her son and his friend stared at her like she’d lost her mind. No one could be that deluded to the social hierarchy that was high school. “Now, go along and get dressed. You’ll be late for the bus if you don’t hurry.”

“What? We have to take the bus too?” Kyle had a feeling he was coming across like a spoiled brat but he hated how unfair this whole thing was. Least he would have Stan still by his side.

“Yes Kyle. Your dad is off to work, I’m going to pick up your brother and Randy and Sharon have their own work to do. You boys got yourself in this mess, you don’t need special treatment.”

Stan knew it was past time for them to get ready; he’d never known Sheila to back down from an argument, so they were unlikely to win. “Let’s go Kyle. It won’t be so bad, it’s only one day. If Cartman laughs we can remind him of the time he had a satellite stuck up his ass.”

Kyle could tell that his friend was only nudging him along to avoid further confrontation and he was thankful. He knew he and his mother could cause a scene if allowed to progress. Now he could step away without looking like he’d backed down specifically. Small victories and all that.

After Stan bid his parents only a short farewell, they weren’t too worried as he often stayed at Kyle’s after all, they clumsily got ready for school. Unfortunately, the sweater fit perfectly and so they trudged their way to the familiar bus stop.

“Hahahahahahaha…….. what the fuck are you two fags wearing?” Cartman began laughing hysterically when he arrived and saw Stan and Kyle miserably waiting for the bus. The still rotund boy was bent double with mirth as tears rolled down his chubby cheeks.”

“Fuck off fatass. This is your fault anyway.” Stan said, cutting Cartman off before Kyle could get properly angry.

The obese boy paid no mind to Stan’s words and continued chortling to himself before addressing them once more. “Where would you even get a thing like that? I don’t think even Kenny’s family would…. Wait… wait. Let me guess? The Jew’s mom made it?” Cartman had been pondering aloud to himself, the malicious gleam that always appeared in his eyes when he thought he had figured something out.

“Don’t call me Jew you asshole.” Kyle had been baited into speaking although he was proud of not immediately going into fight mode. He supposed it helped the fact that Stan was currently attached to him, the reassuring heat from his body a reassuring presence.

Cartman smirked cruelly. “Why not? You are a Jew, and your fat Jew Mom made you a lame sweater to wear with your boyfriend.”

“You’ve gone too far.” Kyle was jerked forward as Stan lurched and swung with his still available dominant hand, making a satisfying smack of impact on Cartman’s nose. One. Two. Three seconds passed in complete silence as all three boys stared in shock at what had just happened. Then the inevitable occurred. Cartman let out a banshee wail, as though he was in elementary school again and covered his bleeding nose with his hands.

“I’ll get you back for this you fucking fags!” The sobbing boy threatened as he made a stumbling departure in the direction of his house, bumping into his parka clad friend who idly sauntered up the street. He yelled angrily as he pushed him aside. “You can fuck off too you dirty hobo white trash.”

Whistling in surprise at what he had just witnessed, Kenny finally took his usual spot at the bus stop. “Nice sweater.” The blonde grinned at his two friends in greeting. “What happened with the fatass?” 

“Oh… erm Cartman was running his mouth as usual. Calling my mom and me a Jew and that. Making fun of this fucking sweater we have to wear. And Stan punched him.” Kyle explained, brows furrowed in puzzlement as even he didn’t really understand Stan’s outburst. Normally he was the fiery one with a short fuse; Stan was meant to be the mellow guy, that only really got passionate about animals.

Kenny arched one of his striking eyebrows. “How heroic Stanley! Defending dear Kyle’s honour like that.”

“Shut up Kenny! Don’t you start too.” Stan blushed and refused to meet Kyle’s gaze. “Cartman just pissed me off and it’s been a _long_ day already and the bus isn’t even here yet.”

“I feel ya there. My mom and Stuart got into it at like 4am so I had to clear up the smashed plates before making breakfast.” Kenny sighed dramatically, the dark circles under his eyes marring his porcelain skin.

“Again? That’s not right dude.” Kyle proclaimed, full of righteous anger. “If you need a place to crash, I’m sure my mom would let you.”

Kenny flashed his friend a sad smile as the yellow school bus finally pulled up to the stop. “Thanks Kyle, but I couldn’t leave Karen and I don’t think your mom would be happy housing the both of us.” He shrugged, watching in amusement as both Kyle and Stan struggled to coordinate their entry onto the bus. It was a tight gap, Kenny had to wonder how the fatass even squeezed on every morning. 

The stares and pointed whispers started before they had reached home room or even their locker to get out their supplies for the day. Kyle clenched his fist. If he had to hear one more girl squeal _how cute are they_ or say _relationship goals_ to their friends, he might possibly scream.

It didn’t help when Stan, in an attempt to calm him, turned to face him in the school hall way and placed his free hand gently on his shoulder. Even the dizzyingly blue eyes of his friend could not drown out the sight of the other students; the girls giggling excitedly and the boys making mocking kissy gestures behind Stan’s back.

“Dude! They’re really staring now, you’ve made it worse.” Kyle warned his friend though he half hoped he’d still stay there, he felt calm like this.

“Let them. If they can’t handle me helping my super best friend when he’s stressed, then they can go fuck themselves!” Stan spoke pointedly, loud enough to be heard by their classmates around them and Kyle cringed, though his heart soared.

“That sweater sure looks cosy guys! I might have to get one for me and Ken sometime!” An interruption in the form of Butter’s jovial voice burst the duo’s intimate bubble and both boys flinched apart as though they’d been caught making out.

“Wha… what? Butters, my mom made this for me and Stan as our arms are glued together still and we can’t wear normal clothes.” Kyle explained after masking his shock.

The petite blonde boy frowned with puzzlement. “You mean to tell me that you guys didn’t just buy that to wear?”

“No Butters. We had no choice but to wear it. Kyle’s mom made it for us.” Stan shook his head gently, he had no idea how anyone could grow up in South Park and be so naïve.

“Awww well that’s too bad. You reckon I could ask your mom to make one for Kenny though? I’d pay her!” The boy asked enthusiastically, before adding. “ It would be a good Christmas present.”

“Erm I could ask?” Kyle responded bewildered, exchanging looks with Stan. Who in their right mind would want a sweater that basically trapped you arm in arm with someone else? Then again, Butters and Kenny’s relationship was one best left unexplored. Stan and Kyle had long since begged Kenny from divulging anything about his escapades with the oddly cheerful boy.

“What’s up my buttercup?” The man himself swaggered his way into the conversation, grinning as he kissed Butters’ cheek in greeting.

“Oh hey Ken! I’m just asking the boys where they got their sweater from. It’s pretty neat, don’t you think?” Butters smiled with love struck eyes at Kenny. It stirred something sickly jealous in Kyle. Not that he fancied Butters, or Kenny. He just wanted someone to look at him the way Butters had just now. He resolutely ignored the voice that whispered in his head that he wished that that someone was Stan.

“Sure babe, I’d wear it if it meant I could be close to you all day.” Kenny winked and gave his boyfriend a suggestive smirk. The taller blonde bent down and whispered something in Butters’ ear that made him flush red and giggle.

“On that note, Kyle and I are leaving. We’ve gotta sort out our classes anyway.” Stan rolled his eyes at the antics of the very loved up couple. It had been a rather recent development, their relationship, but anyone who had grown up with the two could tell that they had liked each other for a long time.

“Yup. You’re coming with me to my AP Physics class. I can’t miss my test.” Kyle warned his friend as he felt himself be dragged along by Stan’s purposeful strides out of there.

“Oh well. That’s just great!” Stan replied with heavy sarcasm. He never had enjoyed the more scientific subjects, and AP Physics was sure to be beyond him. Still, he knew deep down he’d suffer anything if it meant Kyle being happy. That’s just what super best friends do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys are off to school in this one...
> 
> Struggling with this chapter but slowly pulling it from my brain. 
> 
> Also I kind of realised/remembered that jumper is an English word and Americans might not know it means sweater? So yeah jumper = sweater. I’ve been trying to use Americanisms as much as possible in light of the fact that South Park is American.
> 
> Final edit of this chapter, finally it’s done :)
> 
> Also apologies for the background Bunny I know have going on. It won’t be a main focus as this is a Style fic but you know.. I couldn’t resist and it felt right?


	10. Yes, it’s true

“Do you think Butters and Kenny have you know, done _it?_ ” Stan asked suddenly as they both took their seats in their mercifully joint lesson, US History. The office had sorted them out with a temporary timetable, after many pointed questions, and so at least that was one hurdle they had overcome.

“It? How old are you? 8?” Kyle was taken aback by Stan’s out of blue questioning and covered his surprise with the only tactic he knew, snark.

Stan rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean. Do you think they’re screwing?”

Kyle appeared to ponder his question for a while before sighing. “Well, knowing Kenny’s sex life as intimately as I _unfortunately_ do, I’d say yes they’ve probably had intercourse.”

“Intercourse?” Stan exclaimed a little too loudly, drawing the attention of those sat closest to them, resulting in both boys blushing under the scrutiny of their curious gazes. “What are you? A middle aged woman? And you mocked me for saying _it_.”

“Intercourse is technically correct, _it_ could mean anything.” Kyle defended hotly before making sure to lower his voice. “Would you have preferred I had said _fucking_?”

A curious frisson ran down Stan’s spine at that word coming from Kyle’s haughty lips. So much so, that he had to take an inward breath before stuttering a response. “No.. no. That’s ok..ay.”

“Why do you care anyway what those two are up to?” The red head asked with interest.

“I… um. Don’t really. Just kind of you know wondering..what it would be like.” Stan rushed out the latter half of his sentence to the point it became a garbled mess.

“Oh.” Kyle was gobsmacked, and elated. Stan was wondering about sex between two guys? This meant he surely had a chance? Maybe the stereotypically straight quarterback was more flexible than originally thought. Kyle could only hope.

“Don’t look at me like that! I was only wondering.” Stan’s ears had turned pink and Kyle grinned at how flustered he was acting.

“I believe you.” Kyle teased, in a tone that meant anything but.

Stan was fortunately able to avoid coming up with a defence with the fortuitous arrival of Wendy, his long term ex, who took one look at the boys and let out a bark of laughter.

“Oh my god. You’ve finally admitted it then Stan! I just knew you two would get together.” Wendy crowed jubilantly. It had always been a point of contention in their relationship. She had been convinced that Stan and Kyle were secretly in love and should date. A fact that Stan had vehemently denied to no avail.

“What? No!” Both boys said in unison, trying to inch away from each other with no success given the glue and tight space the classroom desks afforded.

“Huhuh… well when you’re ready to accept the truth, I’ll be waiting to say I told you so.” Wendy flicked her long dark hair over her shoulder as though to signify that she’d proven a point, before adding. “ You guys have always been so gay for each other, it’s obvious. I mean you’ve now even got matching sweaters.”

“We’re only wearing this goddamn outfit because Cartman glued our arms together and we needed clothing that fit!” Kyle growled out, an uneasy annoyance filling him at the prodding the girl was inflicting.

“Wendy Testaburger. If you’d like to take a seat, I might actually be able to get on with my lesson.” The teacher, Mr Halls intoned as he now stood at the front of the class, a cup of coffee in one hand and a whiteboard pen in the other.

“Sorry sir!” Wendy turned on her syrupy ‘school president’ charm and abashedly took her seat away from her ex and his ostensible ‘super best friend’.

“Alright class, today we are going to be writing an essay on how the civil war impacted women.” The teacher addressed the class, sighing when his eyes landed on Kyle and Stan. “Oh yes, Mrs Earnshaw sent an email about your situation boys. You’re still going to have to complete the assignment, even if you can’t write too well.”

Kyle kind of expected this, Mr Hall wasn’t known for his leniency, but it still sucked. He just hoped the teacher could read his left hand scrawl, or at least not dock too many marks for poor presentation. 

“Dude, do you want me to just write for you?” Stan asked a short while later, hearing the huffing of his friend as he grew more and more frustrated with his illegible handwriting.

“What about yours?” Kyle whispered back, aware that Mr Hall was glancing in their direction. He had a silent classroom policy, claiming the sound of conversation gave him migraines.

Stan shrugged. “I’ve done as much as I can.” He indicated to the full page he’d written before continuing quietly, “I know how much your grades mean to you, I don’t mind copying up what you’ve put.”

“Really? Can you even read my handwriting like this?” Kyle was doubtful anyone could read what he’d put.”

“Dude! I’ve known you since you were wearing diapers. Of course I can read your handwriting.” Stan gave him a breathtaking smile.

“If you’re sure…” Kyle didn’t like to put upon anyone, he was far too proud of his independence to ask for help. But he’d accept it from Stan.

“It’s no problem man. You write, and I’ll copy it up. I’ll even write neat for you.”

“Thanks dude.” The red head felt warm with gratitude, Stan was having to do twice the work now and he tried not to feel bad about it.

The bell rang, signifying the end of the period and both boys sighed with relief. The cramps in Stan’s hand made him wince, but he made sure to hide it from Kyle. Still, it had been worth it as both Kyle and Stan had legible work to hand in to a perpetually unimpressed Mr Hall.

“Thanks again dude for doing that.” Kyle gave him one of his rare smiles, flashing his brace-straightened teeth, as they exited the classroom into the crowded hallway.

“It’s honestly no problem.” Stan spoke gruffly, confused at how Kyle’s gratitude was making him feel. “Where are we next?”

“Weren’t you listening when Ms Earnshaw gave us our timetable?” Kyle shook his head, soft red curls bouncing, at Stan’s sheepish grin. “We’ve got my AP Physics now. Then English Literature and then Study Hall for two hours as we can’t do PE.”

“Ugh great! Well… this next hour is going to kill me. I hope you’re happy.” Stan groaned as Kyle led them to his classroom, ignoring the multitude of stares still directed their way.

“It’s not _that_ bad. It’s quite easy really if you just listen.”

“Uh uh. That’s ‘cause you’re a nerd.” Stan smirked and dodged as Kyle attempted to kick him in recompense. Fortunately for him, they arrived at the lesson before Kyle could aim again and so Stan chuckled smugly. He’d clearly won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter still ongoing but you guys know by now I like to add as I write! Keeps me going. :)
> 
> Chapter finally done :) we are getting to the good stuff soon! By that I mean the angst/fluff = flangst.  
> (I don’t really do sad though as I’m all about softness.)


	11. We’ve had our doubts

AP Physics was as bad as Stan had thought it would be. He literally had no idea what the teacher was waffling on about for the first ten minutes of class. She was talking about ‘moments’ and perpendicular forces. Whatever they were. Then came the really boring bit, sitting in silence while the class completed an exam on all that junk. Since it wasn’t his class anyway, Stan decided doodling while observing his best friend pout at his assessment paper as though it had gravely insulted his honour, was the best course of action. It at least brought him some form of entertainment. The red head began gnawing at his lip, causing Stan some concern, as his gaze was dragged down to that vicinity.

He longed to nudge Kyle and see if he was okay, but he didn’t want his friend to get in trouble with the teacher and be accused of cheating. Instead he resorted to raising an eyebrow in his direction, a _what’s up dude_ kind of gesture. With a barely perceptible shake of his head, Kyle told him all he needed to know. He was fine, just getting a bit stressed, an emotion Stan was well used to Kyle displaying.

After giving his friend an encouraging smile, Stan turned back to his absent minded doodling, but not before he saw Craig sneer at him with a discreet raised finger. Jeez. Sighing to himself, Stan inwardly rolled his eyes. He just did not understand what that guy’s deal was.

“Ugh.” Kyle sighed when the bell finally went and he handed his paper in. He’d not taken as much time to revise this weekend as he’d normally have liked to, having Stan attached to his arm kind of put a dampener on such things. Still, he thought he’d done okay, the test itself was multiple choice so at least he could manage to circle the correct answer with his left hand. No writing involved this time.

“Did it go okay dude?” Stan asked as they made their way to the canteen for break. He knew Kyle would probably say no, he’d always fretted after every test, dissecting every question to the most minute detail.

True to form, Kyle immediately began breaking down where exactly he thought he might have lost marks, rambling on about concepts and material that went straight over Stan’s head. The dark haired boy could only stare, watching his friend’s mouth move, with a fond smile on his face.

“Dude you’re not even listening.” Kyle protested, bumping him gently with his shoulder. He’d noticed Stan had had a glazed look in his eyes as soon as he’d even uttered anything remotely scientific. It kind of looked _cute_ though, that dumbfounded look. If he was allowed to even think that about his friend.

Stan gave him a sheepish shrug and a murmured apology as they swept into the dining area. At the same time, both boys saw a sight that made them shake their head in dismay. _Great._ Cartman was back. And sat at their usual table with Kenny and Butters.

Realising it was just better to confront whatever pathetic retribution their vindictive ‘pal’ had cooked up, Stan took the lead in pulling them both along to their table.

“Ah, so the fag and his faggy boyfriend have decided to grace us with their presence.” Cartman addressed them both with malevolence. Though the effect was slightly ruined by the busted nose that he still wore. The sight of which pleased Kyle more than it ought.

“Oh gosh Eric, you really shouldn’t be calling the guys _that_ word. Even if they are together. Remember Mr Stevens said in assembly last week.” Butters jumped in with his usual naïve outlook.

Cartman turned furiously in the blonde’s direction. “Shut your fucking goddamn mouth Butters. Just because you’re a fag now with that white trash, doesn’t mean we are all homo lovers!”

“Erm… okay Eric..” Butters began with a stammer. He never liked anyone being angry around him, it reminded him too much of his dad, which is kind of why Ken was so perfect for him. The guy was usually very laid back. Unless someone messed with his friends or Leo of course.

“What did you say about Leo?” Kenny asked with a deceptively calm voice, an icy coolness running through it.

Cartman’s eyes widened. He knew first hand how dangerous Kenny could be. “Jeez Kenny! No need to go all redneck on me! It was just a joke. Butters found it funny, didn’t you Butters?” He nudged the smaller blonde with a chubby elbow.

“Well… not really Eric. I mean it was kind of hurtful to be honest.” Butters spoke with raw honesty and Kenny glared at Cartman as he put an arm around his boyfriend protectively.

“Fuck it. You all suck. I don’t want to hang out with you lame asses anyway!” Cartman wobbled up to his feet from the cafeteria bench that passed as seating. “I wouldn’t want to catch your fag diseases anyway.”

Stan and Kyle watched as the fatass stormed off out of the cafeteria doors. He was probably off to the boy’s bathroom to cry or something. Sadly this dramatic episode was a regular occurrence and so they were not at all fazed. Though this time it was much quicker, practically a record, Kyle and Stan hadn’t even manoeuvred themselves into a sitting position yet.

“Oh dear. It seems Eric is sure upset. Do you think one of us should go talk to him?” Butters had a furrowed brow of concern on his face.

“Nah. He’ll get over it soon.” Stan shrugged. He knew Cartman would come crawling back, he didn’t exactly have any other friends.

“Good riddance anyway.” Kyle mirrored Stan’s shrug with his own. “Maybe this time I’ll be able to have a break without being called a Jew or ginger or a combination of the two.”

“Hmmm… I can call you names if it would make you feel better..” Stan joked, teasing his friend.

“Guys, Leo and I don’t need to hear about your foreplay activities.” Kenny chipped in with a smirk, surveying the blushing couple in front of him, before adding a wry comment with a wink. “We have enough of our own.”

“What?!” The boys said once more in unison, flushing traumatically.

“Well you are constantly flirting. You might as well just get a room.” Kenny laughed, loving the stricken expressions on his friends’ faces.

“Oh fuck off Kenny!” Kyle exclaimed after recovering slightly. He didn’t dare look at Stan, keeping his gaze firmly fixed on the blondes in front of him.

“Gladly. Shall we go my dear Buttercup? I think the corridor behind the science block is empty at this time.” Kenny proffered his hand to his smiling boyfriend who took it with a happy _sure Ken._

Then the two boys were left, awkwardly speaking or looking at each other for the remaining minutes of their break. Both too scared to bridge the accusation that had been made against them. Both afraid that the accusation was deathly true after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not finished this chapter yet it’s been a bit of a struggle
> 
> Okay chapter now finished... apologies for the gratuitous homophobic slurs, Cartman unfortunately is well Cartman.


	12. ‘Cause I can see

The day, mercifully went relatively smoothly after that. At least in the sense that they did not see Cartman. The comments suggested by Kenny (among others) did leave the boys feeling awkward, an air of unease that did not clear up until they had arrived back at Kyle’s house and had changed out of that god awful sweater.

“How was school boys?” Kyle’s dad asked with a cheery hello when he entered the kitchen on his return from work. The boys had already been treated to a third degree interrogation by Sheila and a sullen scowl from Ike upon sitting down at the dining table.

“It wasn’t the worst.. but people still mocked us for wearing that sweater mom.” Kyle replied, struggling to cut into his meat loaf with only his left hand. He sighed with frustration, drawing Stan’s attention.

“Here, let me help you.” Stan pulled Kyle’s plate from him and began cutting it up methodically into bite sized chunks for his friend. Kyle failed to hide his blush as he felt his family’s scrutiny at the gesture. Shit, they were throwing some rather knowing looks, and Kyle wanted to just hide under the table. Thank god that Stan was focussed on cutting and hadn’t noticed his parents exchange glances.

“God you guys couldn’t be more _gay_ if you tried.” Ike gave a waspish sneer. Kyle and Stan both froze. Unsure how to react to Kyle’s little brother.

“Now Ike, we’ve talked about using homophobic language before. Just because your friends on Xbox or whatever say it, doesn’t mean it’s cool.” Sheila chastised her youngest son with a pointed glare.

“I’m not being homophobic mom! I’m just telling it how it is. Have you seen them? They’re the biggest fags in this town, and that’s saying something.” Ike protested hotly, his temper quick to rise currently.

“That’s enough Ike.” Gerald spoke firmly causing the teenaged boy to silence immediately. When his dad got angry, he knew he’d taken things too far.

“You’re going to stay in your room all night mister. Get your plate and go.” Sheila added with expected fury.

Ike shrugged, his taciturn nature returning. “Fine. You guys are all lame anyway.” He bolted up to his room before he fell victim to one of his mom’s rants.

A heavy silence hung in the kitchen as everyone surveyed each other warily after Ike’s exit. Clearing his throat, Gerald decided to address the elephant in the room. “Now boys, I wouldn’t take Ike’s words to heart. He’s really struggling at the moment and so is lashing out on others.”

“Your father is right. But if there was anything you wanted to tell us, we’d be open to listening.” Sheila reassured the two, only just refraining from giving her obviously closeted son a wink. She wanted to encourage him not scare him off.

“Um yeah mom. Can we be excused?” He was pretty sure his face matched his hair colour currently and had all but lost his appetite.

“Of course Kyle, make sure you both do your homework though and don’t stay up too late. You’ve got school in the morning.” Sheila sighed as her eldest left the room in tow with his _super best friend_ , if only he could embrace his feelings, but he was oblivious just like his father was.

“Well that was weird.” Stan remarked drily as they both got under their shared dressing gown to binge watch YouTube videos that were both pointless and hilarious.

They were in the middle of rewatching ASDF for like the millionth time when Kyle sighed. “Yeah, he’s been like that lately. It’s like one minute he won’t leave me alone and the next he’s scowling and flipping me off when mom’s not looking.”

“Do you think he’s on his period or something?” Stan joked, trying to cheer up the glumness that had settled on Kyle’s face.

“Dude! That’s like sexist or something, you’re as bad as Cartman with the whole sand in the vagina thing.” Kyle lightly scolded his friend before adding. “I dunno though, I’d swear he’s on steroids or something but I’m pretty sure my mom would have checked for that already.”

“Maybe it is just like hormones then? I mean you know how he got the first time. He could just need space.” Stan offered, he could tell that Kyle was super bummed out that his little brother was acting like this and wanted to offer a solution.

“Perhaps. You’re probably right.” He gave his super best friend a weak smile, wanting to reassure him and ease his concern. “Come on, we best do our homework.”

“What? We only just got it today, we have all week dude!” The dark haired complained.

“Yeah but, if we do it now, we can go back over it to check mistakes and update it. And if later in the week we get busy, it’s already done.” His friend’s response was so typically Kyle that Stan could barely hold in his fond expression.

“God you’re such a nerd.” Stan grinned as he watched the retort form on his red haired friend’s lips.

“It’s called being prepared. Something you wouldn’t know about Mr Leave-Everything-Till-The-Last-Possible-Second.”

Stan sighed dramatically before smirking as he teased. “Fine I’ll do my homework _early._ But I hope you’ll give me a massage in compensation. It’s very stressful being a nerd you know.”

“What?!” For some reason Kyle’s heart sped up at the mention of a massage, his mind could only think about where exactly on Stan’s body he’d like to be rubbing. He attempted to shake those thoughts from his head before he dwelt on them too long, and did something stupid. Like make a move on his best friend.

“Dude, I only meant my shoulders…. But if you wanted to do a whole body one. Well… I wouldn’t complain.” Stan suggested brazenly, his confidence buoyed by the flustered face of his friend. Even if, inside he was wanting to scream at himself for putting himself out there like this.

“Erm no… I can’t anyway. I literally have the one hand.” Kyle said after a pause. Choosing to ignore the potentially flirtatious tone in his super best friend’s voice was the _safest_ option. Though he didn’t miss the disappointment that flickered in his eyes at Kyle’s lack of engagement.

“You’re no fun. But fine let’s get on with this sucky homework.” Stan wanted to pout but thought that would be too obvious. Instead he pushed on a smile and scooted a little so that they could both lay out their homework on the floor.

After far, far too many hours spent doing an analysis on how love is portrayed in the Twelfth Night, the boys finally decided to call it a night. They had somewhat gotten used to using the bathroom with the other one attached, their privacy non-existent at this point. But since they had always been close as super best friends, it wasn’t as bad as it could have been.

Settling down under the covers of Kyle’s fleece duvet, both boys happily shared each other’s warmth as they coexisted in the comforting silence. Kyle had almost dozed off when he heard Stan clear his throat nervously.

“Kyle, why do you think people think we are gay?” Came Stan’s small voice, though it sounded much louder, as though he was shouting.

“Erm, I dunno dude. I mean I guess we are pretty close.” He laughed nervously before adding, “Even before all this…”

“Yeah.” Stan agreed flatly. A moment passed where nothing else was said, until the dark haired lowered his voice further. “Would it be so bad if like I were.”

Kyle gulped, forcing himself to look at his friend. Stan was pointedly staring at the ceiling, steadfastly refusing to meet his gaze. “No… I.. I don’t think that would be so.. um bad at all.”

“That’s good.” Stan breathed, his confidence increasing as he peeked out the corner of his eye, he could see Kyle’s eyes fixated on him.

“In fact, I um… think I um might also be too.” Kyle hurried out his own confession, so he couldn’t take back the words. Admitting this was huge! Though it didn’t feel quite so momentous in the cover of night with his super best friend by his side.

A thrill more pleasurable than anything Stan had experience ran through his spine, he wanted to laugh with the buoyancy of happiness that filled him. But he warned himself not to get too excited, just because Kyle was maybe gay, didn’t mean he was gay for him. He realised that he hadn’t responded to Kyle’s admission and so rushed to reassure him.

“Dude, that’s cool!”

“Is it? You know Cartman is going to fucking rip on me for it. I’m already Jewish and ginger. Add gay into the mix…” Kyle seemed melancholy as he pondered the reaction of his peers.

“Fuck Cartman! You’re worth a million times more than that fatass. You’re fucking great dude.” Stan was impassioned about this topic, he hated how underneath his know-it-all exterior, Kyle was actually really insecure. His need to prove himself academically came from his low self-esteem from Cartman’s bullying.

“You really think that highly of me?” Kyle seemed amused now thankfully about how enthusiastically Stan was building him up.

“Dude, I think you know that I think you’re freaking perfect.” Stan wanted to shake his friend but was prevented by Kyle surging towards him, his lips meeting his. He heard a gasp, he thought it might have been from him, as his friend’s lips lingered on his. Realising that Kyle was pulling away, most likely due to the fact that Stan had been statue still in surprise, he swiftly acted, using his dominant hand to cup Kyle’s cheek.

“Erm dude what was that?” Stan began when they came up for air. His mind was reeling. Fuck, Kyle had kissed him. He was gay! They both were. Fuck.

What was he supposed to do now?

“Boys! I can hear noise in here. You should be asleep! It’s almost midnight.” Sheila’s knock startled them further, shattering the moment into tiny pieces.

Not much was said after the interruption and Stan couldn’t sleep. He found himself going over and over that moment. That moment where their lips had touched. But what if Kyle regretted it? He’d reassured him that they’d speak more in the morning, too afraid of Sheila’s wrath to stay up longer. But what if Kyle had changed his mind? Stan wasn’t sure he could face Kyle if he rejected him. His budding hope crushed in one swift sentence.

Plus, he knew his friend was right with the bullying Cartman would undoubtedly dish out. He was happy enough to handle it, but he wouldn’t want to subject Kyle to it, just for dating him. Maybe it would be for the best if they just stayed friends? 

Feeling his heart break all over again, Stan had finally made up his mind as he studied his friend’s sleeping face.

The next morning Kyle woke up with the disconcerting intuition that something was very, very off. Memories from the previous night flooded his brain and he blushed as he remembered what he had admitted to. He turned over to wake up Stan, excited to finally address those feelings he’d been keeping buried deep for far too long. When he realised. He was free. And Stan was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter not finished yet but some good stuff going to go down soon..
> 
> Chapter still not finished and the ‘good’ stuff is coming very shortly.
> 
> Still not finished
> 
> Edit: Chapter finished... guys this is my ‘attempt’ at angst. But you know I’m not the most angsty


	13. But that’s the way it’s supposed to be

“And then you just left?” Kenny asked his friend with a dumbfounded expression, the blunt in his hand long forgotten in the face of this much stupidity.

“Uh… yeah.” Stan admitted sheepishly. He was grateful Kenny was awake to answer his text when the solution had finally dissolved the glue and he had his arm back. Sure, he could have gone home, but that would mean he’d have been alone with his thoughts. And that did not seem like a good idea. So he’d walked the dark and dank route to Kenny’s house, glad that Kenny was happy to stay on the phone with him all the way. It wasn’t the best part of town to be walking at, at like 6am in the morning. Or any time to be honest.

“Are you _stupid_ Stanley?” The dark haired looked shocked at Kenny’s unusually sharp tone. The blonde continued, wishing he could be sleeping right now or at least with Leo, instead of babysitting his most idiotic friend. “You admitted your feelings to Kyle, kissed him and then ran off like a giant douche? Does that about sum it up?”

“Hey! I just panicked. It kind of came out of nowhere you know?” Stan protested, not sure why his most chill friend was giving him a hard time. He’d come for advice, not to be chewed out.

“Really? You think it came out of nowhere?” Kenny sighed ruffling his dirty blonde hair with his slender fingers. “Dude, you’ve been in love with him since elementary, it’s so obvious!”

“I have?” Stan exclaimed, and Kenny shushed him, he didn’t want Karen to wake up for another hour yet, and didn’t need to be subjected to this buffoonery. “Fuck. I can’t be gay can I? I mean, I’m the quarterback? I dated Wendy? I…”

Kenny shook his head with pity in his vibrant blue eyes. Satan save him from dealing with all of this gay panic. “You do realise that none of those stop you from being gay right? And there is such a thing as being bisexual.”

“I guess…” Stan still didn’t seem convinced, he appeared to be awash with confusion. “What should I do Kenny?”

“Fuck knows.” Kenny shrugged then took a drag on his forgotten blunt, before deciding to at least try to be helpful. “Maybe you should talk to Kyle? He’s probably pissed at you by now.”

“Shit you’re right!” Stan brought his hands to his face. “God I’ve really fucked up haven’t I?”

“Yup.” Kenny nodded sagely in agreement.

When Kyle had searched his house for Stan in the hopes that he was just in the bathroom or eating breakfast in the kitchen, and had come to the conclusion that his super best friend had abandoned him after he’d finally had the guts to admit his feelings, he was sad. Then he was mad. Very mad.

The coward was not even at the bus stop when Kyle arrived at it. Nor was Kenny, but then that wasn’t too unusual. Sometimes Kevin would offer him and Karen a ride if he was sober and/or not working.

Still there was an obvious absence of the dark haired guy with twinkling blue eyes, and Kyle felt his heart sink further.

Why had he left without even saying goodbye? Did their friendship mean nothing to him? Kyle knew he shouldn’t have said anything, gone on pretending like they were just two platonic buds. But then Stan had to say such lovely things, and he’d thought _maybe Stan really does like me like that?_ Clearly not.

So when he saw Cartman’s grinning face, like a goddamn Cheshire Cat, he really wasn’t in the mood to deal with him or his comments. His presence literally made a shitty day a million times worse.

“Sup fag. Where’s your boyfriend?” Cartman sniffed out Kyle’s weakness like a bloodhound, revelling in the appearance of hurt that couldn’t be masked.

“Don’t you get tired of people thinking you’re a pathetic little bitch?” Kyle snapped, not having an ounce of care left.

“Shut up…. You Jew! Who put sand in your vagina this morning?” Cartman snarled, shocked that Kyle hadn’t responded according to their predetermined script. They had always called each other the same names, till the words held no meaning. This seemed different. And Cartman could not comprehend.

“Great comeback. Really original.” Kyle was too tired to care about Cartman, not when his anger burned for someone else. “Do you think the reason you’re so unhappy is because you’re fat.. or are you fat because you’re so unhappy?”

“I’m not unhappy.. and I’m not fat either!” Cartman protested, giving his usual spiel about being big boned. It had gotten old fast.

“Whatever you need to tell yourself to get by Cartman.” Kyle said with a fake sweet smile. A dark side of him took joy in ripping into Cartman and it took the edge off of his simmering anger. A much needed release.

The bus arrived then, allowing Kyle to make a dramatic exit as Cartman was left fuming. It appeared that Stan was well and truly a no show then. Kyle thought that fact would make him angrier, but instead he felt a deep well of sadness. His super best friend wanted to avoid him so much he had missed school. Still, that strengthened Kyle’s resolve, he was going to hunt him down at his house afterwards, Stan could not escape _this_ conversation. He was not willing to lose him like this. Even if they couldn’t be together romantically.

The dark haired yawned as he woke up from his nap on Kenny’s couch. The teen had not had the best sleep ; what with his racing thoughts, early morning walk and chats with Kenny, so the blonde had offered him to crash on his couch for a few hours.

It seemed that the fucker had allowed him to sleep in though. Stan had sworn when he saw that the time on his phone read 10 :06, meaning that he’d already missed Hone Room and was well on his way to missing Algebra 2. Not that he minded the latter. Still he thought it best to go in, given that he didn’t want his parents being notified of truancy. Better late than never after all.

He’d noticed he’d had only 1 unread message from Kyle. A blunt **_where are you ?_** That had been sent at 7 :37am. Stan thought it was important to reply, he didn’t want the redhead to worry, even if he had no idea what to say.

**_Sorry, slept in dude. Omw now._ **

A short while later, a ding told him that Kyle had replied. He felt a curious concoction of unease and happiness that got deflated when he saw his friend’s response.

_**K.** _

Well, that told him all he needed to know about Kyle’s mood. This was not going to be pretty.   
  


Unfortunately, Stan had to make the trek to his own house first before heading onwards on the long route to school. It was that, or freeze to death. And he wasn’t going to be wearing Kyle’s sweater that he’d _borrowed_ last night. That would be way too awkward. Luckily he had been given a spare key to the house, many years prior and so fumbled his way into the empty abode to get changed into something vastly warmer.

When he finally arrived at school, part way through his second lesson and a late pass in tow, he was greeted by Kenny’s inane grin in their shared music class.

“Why didn’t you wake me up you ass wipe ?” Stan glared with a whispered mutter, he didn’t want to attract Mr Durn’s attention. He was in enough trouble as it was, with his late detention and all.

Kenny shrugged. “You looked pretty sweet sleeping, I didn’t want to wake you up. Plus Leo wanted me to go over to his pretty early, and I didn’t think you were up for watching.” The blonde gave a laviscious wink, telling Stan all he needed to know.

He waited until Mr Durn was writing on the whiteboard the task for the lesson, before turning back to Kenny. “Yeah well, I had to walk all the way to school on my own, get a late pass and I’m pretty sure I heard your parents having sex this morning.” Stan shuddered at the memory of hearing the McCormicks go at it as he came round to the world of the living.

Kenny seemed unfazed by this observation and drily commented. “Yeah they do that… least they weren’t shooting up. They don’t fuck when they’re too out of it.”

“Um dude.” Stan fidgeted awkwardly with his trademark blue beanie. “That really sucks…”

“Yeah it does.” The blonde shrugged. He knew full well his parents sucked. He didn’t need anyone else to tell him. He just hoped to get out of there some day.

Kyle was impatiently counting down the minutes till his AP Physics class was over. He’d discreetly checked his phone when he’d felt it buzz in his pocket and had read Stan’s so not grovelling enough reply. The lack of proper apology or even acknowledgement of what he’d done, had Kyle grinding his teeth. Still, he was semi grateful that he had even received a reply. It meant that he wasn’t being avoided completely.

Finally ! The bell rang and Kyle surged out of his seat, ignoring the funny looks directed at him by Craig, and pelted to the corridor in the direction of the canteen. He _would_ find Stan and he _would_ talk to him.

Stan had every intention of speaking to Kyle. Honestly he did. But when he saw the angry red head storming towards him with determination imprinted on his face, he did what any boy would do in that situation. He turned around and ran.

Seeing _Stan_ run away from him made Kyle see red. That dick he considered his super best friend was trying to escape a god damn conversation and Kyle was so not having that.

Not caring who saw, Kyle sprinted after him, glad that his habitual playing of basketball kept him nimble on his feet.

“Stanley Marsh ! We are having this conversation if you like it or not !” Kyle bellowed as he gave chase down the corridor that headed towards the library. Stan gulped, ducking through the double doors into the sanctuary of books. He figured Kyle wouldn’t shout too loud in here. No matter how angry Kyle could get, he’d always have a deep and abiding respect for the place.

The library sadly was a dead end and although there were some places to hide, he knew Kyle would find him eventually and so held his hands up in defeat.

“Why did you run away from me ?!” Kyle whisper shouted as he surveyed Stan with an unimpressed expression.

“Dude. You were totally scary just then.. I think even Chuck Norris would shit himself.” Stan babbled only to be shushed by the stern librarian that inhabits every school library.

Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose. “No ! I meant last night. This morning. Or whatever!”

“I… erm.. yes..” Stan had malfunctioned.

Before Kyle could shake some sense in him and demand a proper answer, a dark figure looked over them.

“Boys. You’re going to need to leave. You are making a right racket.” The stern librarian who’d shushed them earlier had come over with a baleful glare, pointing towards the door.

 _Yes!_ Stan thought. He had a mercifully escape now that Kyle was distracted by the scolding. However, before he had a chance to make a break for freedom, Kyle’s hands were clutching the side of his sweater preventing him from fleeing, as they exited the library.

“Now. Talk.” Kyle did not leave any room for argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not finished yet, but Kyle is going to be sooooo pissed
> 
> Sorry the chapter update is so short... I’ll be writing more soon. The muse wasn’t with me today.
> 
> Chapter finished <3


	14. I’m so happy to be stuck with you

“I.. Err… you look nice today?” Stan tried (and failed miserably) to distract Kyle, or at least make him smile.

“I’m not messing Stan. You left me. You fucking kissed me and then left me!” Stan could tell that Kyle was holding back the tears as his voice wavered with hurt.

“I know! I’m fucking sorry, okay? I freaked out.” Stan laid his head against the wall, resisting the urge to bang it in exasperation.

“Why would you freak out dude? We’ve been best friends forever. You know me! If you didn’t like me like that… all you had to do was say.” Kyle sighed, already facing up to the rejection that was surely coming his way.

“No! It’s not that!” Stan was quick to interrupt. “I was freaking out… god this is embarrassing… because I had gay panic. I’m not as smart as you or as confident as Kenny and I was really confused.”

“You could have just talked to me.” Kyle had softened slightly. He’d accepted his sexuality pretty easily to be honest. He’d never had a girlfriend or interest in girls, so when he noticed his attraction to Stan, it just made sense.

“I know it’s just…. I know it’s going to sound silly. But… I’m also scared I’ll be a shitty boyfriend for you and then you’ll hate me and I’ll lose you as a friend.” Stan turned to look at him then, concern marring his face.

“Why would you be a shitty boyfriend? We’ve been super best friends our entire lives. It would be just like that… but with like kissing and stuff.” Kyle turned pink as he spoke those words, and Stan’s face mirrored his blush as he too contemplated that scenario.

Heart beating entirely too fast, Stan swallowed once, twice, before allowing himself to say. “Do we.. I still have a chance with you?” His mouth was dry with nerves.

“Hmm… let me think.” Kyle felt the grin bubble up uncontrollably. “Of course you do! Just don’t be an idiot and leave me in the middle of the night again.”

“Getting presumptuous that I’ll be spending the night huh?” Stan winked, his confidence returning. He’d never felt this free or easy in any other relationship. With Kyle it was like breathing, and he never wanted it to stop.

“Shut up you!” Kyle jibed back before finally conceding to his body, and planting a kiss on Stan’s surprised lips. The kiss quickly developed, and both boys were eager to explore how the other felt. It felt amazing to finally have no interruptions, they paid no mind to anyone that passed them by to gain entry to the library, and fully engrossed themselves right there in the corridor.

“Stan? Does this mean we are boyfriends?” Kyle was eager to have a definite answer after the fiasco that was last night.

“No… it means we are super best boyfriends.” Stan smirked at the eye roll Kyle was giving him.

“You are so gay.” Kyle muttered before leaving him breathless butterfly kisses.

“Yup. For you.” Stan promised, returning that kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end... now just a little *cute* epilogue. 
> 
> I’m shocked I wrote and uploaded a chapter in one go tbh 
> 
> Though it was pretty short.


	15. That you’re happy to be stuck with me

Butters held a sweater monstrosity up in his arms proudly as he presented it to Kenny with a grin. “Hey Ken! Kyle’s mom finally made it! Do you like it?”

Kenny smoothly kissed his boyfriend’s hand with a suave. “Of course Leo. I love it. Anything that keeps me close to you.”

“Oh, I’m so glad. Shall we wear it tonight for our date? It’s a shame that we can’t wear it at school since we don’t have the same classes.” Butters pouted but cheered up quickly at the thought of his date with Ken. It was only Stark’s pond, but he’d been baking in Home Economics so that they could have a picnic.

“I know my buttercup. But we’ll have fun tonight.” Kenny winked and gave a dirty smile that had Butters with a flaming face.

“Oh my god!! It’s back!” Kyle melodramatically shuddered in disgust at the sweater Butters was still brandishing like a weapon.

“Don’t be a drama queen Kyle.” Stan held his hand and squeezed it pkacatingly. “Anyway, I like those sweaters. It brought me to you.”

“You are so cringey.” Kyle rolled his eyes but still gave his boyfriend of two months, a kiss.

“Yuck.” Craig walked hand in hand with Tweek towards the cafeteria and made a disgusted face at the two boys.

“Are you being homophobic Craig?” Kyle demanded.

“No.” Craig shrugged and added matter-of-factly. “I just don’t like you.”

“Be nice Craig.” Tweek nudged his boyfriend in reprimand before spotting the unholy sight that was the garishly joined dual sweater. “What’s that?”

“It’s a sweater like what Kyle and Stan had to wear when they were stuck together. Kyle’s mom made it for me and Ken.” Butters explained cheerfully.

Tweek turned to look at his boyfriend hopefully.

“Nope. Abso-fucking-lutely not!” Craig scowled and began to stomp off before Tweek could use the puppy dog eyes that melted his resolve. There was no way on this goddamn planet that he’d wear _that._ No way.

Tweek knew that Craig would be wearing a sweater like that in roughly two months. Give or take a day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it’s done.
> 
> I’ve loved writing this for @Froptus and all the others that have commented and kept me going. You guys rock! 
> 
> When my muse strikes again I’ll be sure to write another as I really want more South Park fanfiction.


End file.
